Love in Danger
by HellX
Summary: Zeo's back but he not alone. Two of his friends are there and Kai is falling for the girl. Read to see if the Bladebreakers defeat Zagart once and for all and what happens to Kai!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Meeting

It was a cold, dark night. Everything was completely silent in the house. Zeo was just sitting at his desk working on his beyblade, quiet as can be. When all of the sudden there was a tapping noise on the window. He opened the window to see what was going on.

Zhino, one of Zeo's friends, came out of no where and whispered, "Grab all that you need and come out here."

Zeo looked over and saw Shadia, and then he knew that Zhino and Shadia were both serious about this. Zeo grabbed all that he needed, including his beyblade. _Just in case_, he thought. And climbed down the tree with them.

After they climbed down the tree they had to be sneaky for about five minutes since they were right near Zeo's house. Then they started running as fast as they could, away from Zeo's house.

"Hey, Zeo." Zhino shouted, "Do you know somebody that you can stay with?"

Zeo replied, "Yeah. Tyson's house. I know where it it's at, Zhinny."

"Okay," Zhino said, "lead the way Zeo"

Once they got on Tyson's street, they slowed down to a steady walk. With Zeo leading the way to Tyson's Shadia and Zhino felt safe. Zhino was staying alert just in case he saw Zagart. Meanwhile, Shadia was keeping an eye out just in case she saw her brother, Brandon, or her cousin, Mark.

When they reached Tyson's front door Zhino and Shadia felt nervous, but Zeo was perfectly fine. Then, Zeo knocked on the door.

Tyson came up and answered the door. He was completely surprised and shocked at the same time. Then he finally got his voice to shout, "Zeo!"

Zeo shouted back, "Tyson!" They both hugged each other. Because of how happy they were to see able to one another again.

The Bladebreakers over heard this and everyone, except Kai, mouthed the words, No Way. Then Tyson shouted to them, "Hey guys come out here!" They all came to the door and saw Zeo with two other People at Tyson's door. Tyson finally broke the silence by saying, "Do you and your friends want to crash here for the night?"

Zeo looked at Zhino and Shadia. They both nodded in approval of staying for the night. Then Zeo answers, "Sure."

For some reason Kai could not figure out what the burnette girl was like. He could tell that the boy was a person who kept Zeo down to earth, just like Max and Ray did with Tyson.

Ray asked, "What are your names?"

"My name is Zhino," he replied.

Meanwhile, Shadia said softly, "Mine's Shadia."

Max shouted, "Welcome to the Bladebreakers Zhino and Shadia."Then he said,"I thought you died Zeo."

Zeo tells everyone what happened. How two men lock him in his room. And how Zagart test out his little android by making one that looked exactly like him. At the end of Zeo's story everybody was inside Tyson's house and was amazed.

Even though everyone was shocked, Kai kept thinking,_ Who are the two mysterious men that put Zeo in his room and locked him in? _He looked over at Shadia who was also thinking. Then he left the room.

Shadia also know that Kai was thinking. After he left the room, she followed him. Out the door and onto the porch near the pond.

Kai quickly notices her and asks, "So why are you here?"

"I'm trying to figure out who those two men are. And you?" Shadia responds.

"Same thing. But why did you and Zhino help Zeo out?"

"Zhino's dad died when he was he was five years old. His mom doesn't know half the stuff that he does since his mom is always away on business trips. I am just a forgotten child in my family. They always focus on my brother and forget about me. With out any one to talk to things just got lonely. I would just sit there in my room on the internet, reading a book or watch TV."

Stunned two hear this Kai says, "My family was the same way."

Tyson interrupts Kai and Shadia by saying, "Time to eat!"

The table was quiet for a few minutes because everybody was eating their own meals. Then finally breaking the silence Ray asks, "Zhino what is usual life like?"

Zhino replies, "It's kind of boring. My mom is an archeologist and my dad died when I was five. So most of the time I'd be home alone. "

"Yeah, it was also weird too being there when nis mom home," Shadia adds.

"I don't disagree with you there Shadia." Zhino speaks calmly.

"Yeah." Shadia responses.

"So things got pretty quiet at your place," Ray says this and then realizes what he just said.

"Yeah," Zhino murmured.

Ray asks, "What about you, Shadia?"

Shadia remains quiet at Ray question. She then looks at Kai hoping that he would answer the question for her, but no luck. Then she finally works up the courage to say, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, okay," Ray replies.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Challenge

Meanwhile back at Zeo's house, Zagart was planning revenge on the Bladebreakers. When Brandon and Mark came into the room to test out a new gear for their beyblades. "Let it rip!" they shouted.

At the end of the bey-battle, Brandon won. Mark was a little bit p.oed. Brandon on the other hand was really happy. "Tomorrow is the school talent show boss," Brandon told Zagart.

"Zeo's probably going to be there so injury one of his friends if you want," Zagart replied.

"Thank you," said Brandon.

The next day was the talent show and everyone was getting ready, especially Shadia. _This is my chance to prove to everyone that I am not scum, _she thought. When it was her turn, she went up. She looked at the crowd and saw her friends. Then she started singing:

"Look at me. I will never pass for a prefect bride."

Just as Brandon saw her about to sing her heart out and disgrace the family, he launches his beyblade while she was singi

"Or a perfect daughter can it be. I'm not meant to – ooww!"

The beyblade hit her calf muscle and she fell down. Then Kai came down to help her out. He tour off a piece of his scarf and tied it around her injury. Shadia was extremely greatful that Kai noticed she needed help. Kai went over to look at the beyblade. But then Brandon came running up saying, "I'll take that. Thank you." Kai had no idea what to think other then,_ who was that guy._

Shadia knew who he was and whispered, "Brandon."

Kai heard the word but didn't want to say anything. At least not yet anyway.

It was after school underneath the bridge, their hangout, when Kai asked, "Hey Shadia who's Brandon?"

Ray added in, "Yeah. Who is he?"

"He's the reason I'm here helping Zeo and Zhinny." She replies.

"Okay. But that still doesn't answer our original question," Kai said.

"He's my brother!" she shouted.

Everybody looked at her stunned as can be. Even Kai looked liked that, which was rare. It took everyone a little bit to figure it out.

Then all of the sudden Brandon came out of nowhere. He took of his sunglasses to show of his deep, dark, mysterious blue eyes. Took out his beyblade and launcher. Then he said to Shadia without hesitation, "How about a bey-battle, sis?"

Shadia responded, "It's hard for me to stand, since your beyblade injured my leg. Kai can you take care for my brother for me please?"

Kai replies, "Thanks, Shadia. I would love to."

"Well this certainly what I had planed but oh well. I guess that's what get for hurting you." Brandon said this so sarcastically that it wasn't even funny.

They got ready to launch their beyblades and you could feel the tension rising. Everybody started to get nervous. Then all of the sudden Kai and Brandon shouted, "Let it rip!"

"Styoris attack!" Brandon yelled.

"Dranzer attack!" Kai screamed.

The beyblades clashed creating a fierce force. They crashed and fought. Brandon kept gaining power and Kai kept losing.

As soon as Shadia figured it out she told Kai, "Kai, he got some sort of gear that can absorb Dranzer's power!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"You serious!" Kai yelled back.

"Yeah!" Shadia shouted.

"Okay. Dranzer attack Blazing Gig!" Kai screamed.

"All right. Blade Fire, Styrois!" Brandon shouted back.

The bey-battle ended in a draw, but something was different about Brandon. He seemed to look so gentle and kind. Then he stood there and asked Kai, "Could I be a part of the Bladebreakers?"

He answered, "Its okay with me. Shadia is it okay with you?"

"Yeah," Shadia responded, "I don't have a problem with that. Just tell us why you where with Zagart?"

"Okay," Brandon explained, "Zagart came to our house one time and asked me if I wanted to join his group. I said, sure. At that time I had no idea what I was doing. After the battle I realized what I was doing was wrong. I was hurting my family and friends. Thanks Kai for opening up my eyes. Oh and before I forget Zagart challenges you to a bey-battle."

"Sure," Tyson replied, "you can send him that message and then come back to my house."

"Thank you, Tyson," Brandon replied.

It was around dinner time when Brandon came back. He went around back and found everyone. He saw Ray and Kai meditating. Tyson, Kenny, and Max goofing off. He also saw Zeo, Shadia, Zhino laughing. Then Tyson's brother, Hero, came out and said, "Dinner time."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Preparations

Zhino woke up at four o'clock in the morning because of a bad dream. He couldn't get back to sleep so he got dressed and then went outside. He was trying to figure out what happened yesterday. _Let's see, _his thoughts were wondering though his brain,_ Shadia was injured by her brother and then joined up with us. Uh, maybe I should get some practice in._

Ray soon spotted Zhino and asked, still partly asleep," What are you doing up this early, Zhino?"

"Can't sleep, Ray," Zhino replied," Oh and you can call me Zhinny, if you want to."

"Okay." Ray responded, completely awake," Hey Zhinny. How come Shadia didn't answer my question the other night?"

"She hates talking about her jackass family."

"Why?" Ray was curious about Shadia.

"Her family treated her like shit."

"Oh so that's why." Ray's voice was filled with depression. He now had an understanding of why Shadia didn't answer his question. "I guess she's the quiet one of your group or something."

"Yeah," Zhino whispered, "She's kind of like Kai, but a whole lot friendlier."

After what Zhino said everything went into a complete state of silence until Zhino decided to launch his beyblade. Soon after Ray joined in.

"Okay I hate school so sue me!" Tyson screamed.

"I like third hour don't get me wrong," Zhino had a happiness to his voice while speaking, "but I fell asleep in that class."

"Really," Ray was surprised," for me it was second hour."

Shadia, Max, and Tyson started giggling.

Brandon and Zeo met up with the others at the end of the street. After about five minutes Zeo asked," Where is Kai?"

"Oh," Ray said, "he goes to a boarding school."

"I feel sorry for him," Zeo said with a little sadness.

"Trust me we all do," Tyson said sarcastically.

"Hey Shadia do you have the answer to number five?" Zhino asked.

Shadia responded, "Yeah."

"Hey guys." Kenny said as he ran through the door. (he finally got back from his vacation in Hawaii) "I heard about what's going on. Who are you two?"

"Oh. I'm Shadia and this is Zhino," Shadia was proud to say this.

"Hi, I'm Kenny, but everyone around here calls me, Chief." Kenny was shocked that there were two new members of the Bladebreakers. "Well anyway," Kenny continued, "I thought cold practice a little bit more, just incase Zagart pulls any tricks during the bey-battle."

Zhino and Shadia looked at each other confused. They had no idea what Kenny was about to make them do.

Just then Brandon walked into the room and asked, "What is going on here?"

Shadia explained who Kenny was and what was going on. Then after she explained everything to Brandon she went back to doing her homework. "The answer is twenty-six, Zhino." Shadia told him the answer.

The following day was Saturday. Everyone, except for Tyson, was up at eight o'clock in the morning.

Kenny said to everyone, "Okay everyone I made a great training schedule based on what Brandon told me last night. There will be no slackers either."

"Oh come on," Shadia complained, "I mean I don't know about you Zhino but I know that Tava and I can take on anything."

"Who's Tava?" Tyson asked.

Brandon replied, "Her bit-beast don't get it pissed off though."

"Shadia I don't care what you think," Kenny argued with her, "you are going to follow my training schedule."

Shadia responded, "Whatever, I'm going outside."

As she stormed out the door Kai followed her. He stops at the door hides because he hears her singing. He immediately thought, _Is this the song she was going to sing for the talent show._

Shadia continued her song:

"I'm not meant to play this part. Now I see that if I were truly to be myself. I would break my family's heart. Who is that girl I see, Staring straight back at me, Why is my reflection some one I don't know Some how I cannot hide who I am though I've tried. When will my reflection show who I am inside. When will my reflection show who I am inside."

Shadia then launched her beyblade on her reflection in the water and then have it land in the dish.

Kai was extremely amazed. He then walks up out and asks, "Can you teach me how to do that Shadia?"

"Sure," Shadia replies.

Kai walks on over to her. He was a bit nervous because he was taught anything by a girl before.

"Okay," Shadia spoke, "show me your launch stance." Kai went into his launch stance. Shadia then told him, "Flip your launcher so that your beyblade faces the sky." Kai did as he was told. "Now," Shadia continued, "switch your launcher from your right hand to your left hand while keeping it faced to the sky." Again Kai did as he was told. "Loosen your right arm. If you launch it with that much strength your beyblade would be lost in the water." Shadia told him. "now let it rip."

"Let it rip." Kai said.

Dranzer(the beyblade) bounced off the water and into the dish.

Kai was proud of himself, and was proud of him. Kai and Shadia hugged.

_**Kai's P.O.V.**_

Wow! I can't believe I did that. Thanks to Shadia. I don't know why but I love her. I wonder if she feels the same why about me.

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

At the same time Ray walking around the house thinking. He was completely shocked when he saw Kai and Shadia hugging. _Could Kai actually be falling in love with Shadia, _Ray was thinking, _Kai has never shown any other emotion besides being stubborn and angry. _Ray then walked inside and to Tyson and Brandon, "You guys won't believe what I just saw."

Tyson asked Ray, "What?"

Brandon also asks, "Yeah. What?"

"Kai and Shadia were hugging," Ray replied.

_No way,_ Brandon thought, _I had no idea. She doesn't like to be annoyed or bothered that much and knowing Kai's personality he probably likes her._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Truths

It is two days until the big battle against Zagart. Everyone was preparing like crazy. Zeo, Zhino, and Shadia were preparing by facing off against each other. Kenny monitored everyones progress and Brandon was practicing with the Bladebreakers.

"Zhino, Shadia," Kenny spoke, "every time you launch your beyblades your skill increases."

Zhino and Shadia both said, "Thanks Kenny."

"You are welcome," Kenny replied.

After Ray and Kai's beybattle, Ray asked Kai, "Could you come to the front yard for a moment, Kai."

"Sure," Kai responded.

Both Kai and Ray walked to the front yard. Ray asked, "Okay so what's the deal with you and Shadia? I saw you two hugging."

Kai was thinking, _how did he find out about me and Shadia. _Finally Kai answered, "She taught me this beyblade technique and I was just thanking her."

"Looked to me more like you were hugging her because you love her," Ray said.

Kai then whispered to Ray, "Please don't tell anybody about that."

"Okay," Ray responded," Fine, I won't tell anybody alright. But just to let you know Brandon saw it too."

"I don't give a crap about what he says and I highly doubt she does too from what she told me," Kai said.

After Shadia battled against Zeo, Brandon pulled her aside.

"What's your problem, Bandon," Shadia asked.

Brandon replied," I saw you and Kai hugging yesterday. Explain yourself!"

"I don't have to explain anything to you," Shadia retaliated. Shadia started to walk away but Brandon then grabbed her arm.

"Tell me," Brandon said," or I'll tell dad what you did with the grandson of Japan's largest development firm."

"Alright," Shadia said," he was thanking me for teaching him this technique that I learned."

"Oh," Brandon said with a little bit of depression."

Shadia went back to her practicing. Kai then came by and whispered in her ear," Meet me at the park in 30 minutes."

Shadia then nodded her head.

Shadia met Kai at the park. They walked to an area were they could see the ocean.

Just then Kai spoke up and said," Shadia, I love you."

Shadia was a little bit amazed as to what Kai had just told her and she responded by saying," I love you too." She then went over to him and then they hugged each other.

Just then Mark showed up and said," That's sick! Hey, Shadia how about me and you have a bey-battle?"

"Fine," Shadia answered.

"3, 2, 1, Let it rip," Mark shouted.

Both of them launched their beyblades and both blades crashed into each other again and again until finally Mark shouted," Jarmite!"

Shadia then called out, "Tava!"

Tava and Jarmite fought for several minutes. In the end it was Tava who won the fight.

"See you later, loser," Mark said. Then he left with some angry building up inside.

Kai then went over to Shadia and asked," Who was that?"

"He's my cousin, Mark," Shadia responded with a little frustration in her mind.

Kai then came closer as she started to cry to comfort her. _So this is how her family treats her. Now I see why she hates them so much,_ Kai thought. Then Kai asked," Why are you crying?"

"I'm crying because I was lucky. He's usually a lot stronger than me," she replied.

"Oh, I guess its okay," Kai said.

The next day after school Shadia had an after-school activity that she had to go to. The activity was an hour and a half long. After her activity, she started walking back to Tyson's house by herself, but then she saw Kai.

Kai came up to her and said," I got you something."

"What is it," she asked Kai who was very happy.

"Look inside."

"It's a stuffed animal! Thank you Kai," she said and then kissed him gently on the cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Battle

Today was the Bladebreakers final battled against Zagart. Shadia was at 4 o'clock in the morning. She was sitting on the porch thinking about something important. Kai was up and about thinking too. He saw Shadia and decided to walk over to her.

"So who do you think will win," Kai asked surprising her.

"Don't know. Both sides are pretty strong," she said with her hand over her heart acting like she was trying to grab it from stopping completely when he scared her.

"Yeah, but knowing Tyson, he isn't going to give up just yet," Kai said stating a fact.

"I hope so," Shadia said showing some concern in her voice.

"Don't worry. I believe in you and I always will no matter what."

She responds before they both hug each other," Thanks, you really know how to cheer a person up."

It was around noon when the Bladebreakers arrived at the arena where Zagart and Mark were waiting for them. They were also waiting for them so they could choose their tag teams.

Ray and Zeo stepped up to face them directly.

"Now you can switch places with one of your teammates when you need to," Zagart said.

"Whatever Zagart," Zeo said annoyed.

"C'mon you guys," Max shouted," this is no time to be fooling around."

Then all of them shouted together (except for Kai)," Let it rip!"

The beyblades were hitting each other left and right. Then finally Mark called out his bit-beast," Jarmite!"

"Driger," Ray shouted doing the same thing as Mark, calling out his bit-beast.

Everybodies beyblade kept colliding until finally Zeo pulled out of the match leaving Ray all by himself. Then Zeo shouted," Shadia your up!"

"Alright, Zeo," she said while launching her beyblade and calling out her bit-beast, Tava, as well.

All of a sudden Zagart launched another beyblade and called out his bit-beast," Dierix!"

The beyblades kept hitting one another then Ray shouted," Driger, Tiger claw!" Driger's attack hit Jarmite directly.

After 20 minutes of battling, Mark called out," Jarmite, Phantom Hurricane against Tava!"

Shadia's beyblade was blown out of the dish and was also blown over the wall. (F.Y.I. the dish is on the roof.) She was hanging for her life.

Kai was extremely afraid for her and ran over to help her up." Shadia, hang on I'm going to pull you up," he yelled with fear all in his voice," Tyson take her place quick!"

"Right," Tyson yelled back.

"Shadia grab my hand!" Kai reached out his hand for hers. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her to safety.

"Thank you so much," Shadia said and giving him a very big hug.

Kai helped her up and said, "Listen, Shadia, I love so much that your life means more to me than anything else in the entire world."

"Kai," she said dramatically.

They then both hugged. Then all of a sudden Kai kissed Shadia on the lips surprising Shadia a lot.

Tyson shouted, "Dragoon, Hurricane Storm!" Dragoon's attack ended the bey-battle. The Bladebreakers then became victorious against Zagart and Mark.

Tyson walked away from the dish and saw Kai and Shadia kissing and said, "I think I'm going to be sick."

"To late Zhino and Zeo beat you," Ray told Tyson.

Shadia and Kai both started laughing at Zhino and Zeo.


End file.
